Love Colloid
by BlumberBerry
Summary: Everything Ulquiorra has ever wanted to do. To just admit his true love for her. To kiss her. Hug her. To be there for her. Now he has to make a choice, to tell her the truth or save her life. Ulquiorra x Orihime.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Colloid Chapter 1**

**I do not own Bleach. If I did, I would have killed off Ichigo and Rukia, and caused Orihime and Ulquiorra to be the main characters, so ulquihime was the main couple. I hate ichiruki!! D Ulquihime ftw!!  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone is reincarnated one time in their lives, meaning every being has lived two lives, and at the end of your second, you realize who exactly your true love was, because the same person, played a huge roll in both lives.

Everything goes white and all memories are brought back, and no matter how confusing it may all seem, you realize that this person is…….

------------------------------

In the town of Karkura, on the street with the old ramen shop walked two high school students. On being extremely pale, messy yet proper lanky black hair up to his shoulders, and vibrant green eyes.

The other being having long and luscious orange hair, silver eyes, and the most eye catching figure any girk can hope to have.

The two walked hand in hand, each carrying a school bag as the sun began to dawn over the horizon.

Ulquiorra and Orihime, childhood friends for as long as any of them can remember, and it's always been that way, even after the auburn haired girl had to move to this new town because her old was causing financial struggle, hence the teen lived alone.

Ulquiorra would have offered help, but he was stuck in bills himself, especially after leaving his abusing parents. He would have offered her to live with him, but what would the young fifteen year old think of him, them staying in the same one room apartment.

So he followed after her, to this new town. The only defense he could provide was, "I promised I would never you…"

Which was what exactly he said, after Orihime begged him never to leave her after her older brother died when she was only seven. Ulquiorra being her only friend, she clung to him and begged for him to never leave her, which was his excuse for following her, and how thrilled the young girl was that her lifetime friend had followed.

If only she knew the true reason…….

---------------

"I sure am excited!" Orihime exclaimed, her hand still in Ulquiorra's. He looked down and saw a smile spread across her face, eyes shut tight. How badly he just wanted to _touch _her face. She was his first and only friend, so he didn't know where these feelings had come from, and if they were normal. Either way, he always found a way to suppress them being around her.

Orihime looked up to him, she was so used to his melancholic expression, and his cold and emotionless attitude. If only she knew how he felt on the inside. The only time she recalled seeing any emotion in his eyes was when she walked in with her prom dress on, she could have sworn she saw his eyes wide for a mere second, until they went back to their old ways.

"I wonder how this school is going to be like, hopefully more friends then last year." She prepped.

Ulquiorra inwardly winced. He didn't want any friends, all he needed was her, and how upset he would get if she started being around him less, of course though, he would never show it.

He grunted in response, and his hand slightly tightened around hers, as if daring anybody to take her away.

_-If only you knew, what I wanted, and how I knew I could never have you-_

**--------------------------------------------------**

**If you liked this and want it to continue, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Colloid Chapter 2  
**

**I do not own Bleach. If I did, I would have killed of Ichigo and Rukia, and caused Orihime to be the main characters, so ulquihime was the main couple.**

** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The two entered the school grounds. Of course, Ulquiorra being the person he was, dragged Orihime along so they would get there early, which was exactly why there were few students on the grounds. Exactly the way he likes it.

He allowed Orihime to stare in awe at the building, which was surrounded by a wall of cement. Vines of green covered the faded walls as the two walked through the opening of the partition, towards the building.

Ulquiorra held her close, as if a protective brother of some sort. Well, that was how Orihime felt. She began relying on him after her true brother died, and he gladly accepted this.

Of course, Ulquiorra already signed the two up at Karakura High when they first moved here, so he had both their schedules handy, and wouldn't you know, they had the same classes.

Yes, the 'so called protective brother' asked to have it like that.

Orihime read the two schedules in her hands as Ulquiorra arm held her close by the shoulder, which she found no problem in, as I said, it was only like he was a brother to her. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Wow, we have the same classes……."

She then looked up to face Ulquiorra, "It would have been cool if we all had different classes so we can each meet new friends."

It felt as if something snapped in his heart…..

"But I'm glad we have the same schedule." She continued

….and it mended together.

With Ulquiorra's other free hand, he pushed the glass door open, and the two walked in. Orihime awed in admiration at how beautiful the building was, "I think I'll like it here…." She commented.

She stepped forward, out of Ulquiorra's grasp and said, "Ulquiorra, I'll be right back, I need to go to the restroom." If she didn't tell him where she was going, he would freak out and then give her a glare that said, "Don't ever leave me again."

He nodded grimly as the auburn haired girl dashed towards the restroom that just so happened to be next to her after Ulquiorra's approval. Of course….an approval was needed.

Ulquiorra wandered over to the wall next to the 'lady's restroom' and leaned on it as his hands crossed his chest, and shut his eyes as he waited.

Rough footsteps echoed down the hall, which the pale teen paid no attention to, until it stopped right before him and he felt a presence. Leisurely, he opened one eye and saw a man with amazingly vibrant blue and spiky hair, along with a smile that could be considered….evil.

"You're new here?" he asked in his raspy voice. Ulquiorra closed his eye, as if no meaning to looking at this man any longer.

"Yes." He replied starkly. Ulquiorra couldn't see, but he sensed his smile deepen.

"Great…I'm guessing you're an emo….correct?"

That ticked Ulquiorra off; in his old town everyone thought the same thing. What was it with people thinking think of him as that anywhere he went. "No."

His smile deepened further….

"Good, emo's aren't welcome here."

Ulquiorra shot open his eyes and stared back into his sharp blue one. "What do you gain from this conversation?" He was getting agitated to his meaningless remarks. "Haha. I knew there was something special about you. In fact, I gain much from this."

He reached his hand out, "I'm Grimmjow Jagerjaques." Ulquiorra merely glanced at it, then back to meet his eyes, as this 'Grimmjow' continued.

"This school has a gang, and I'm the leader. Personally, I think you'd be perfect in it. So what do you say, wanna join?"

Instantly his answer was, "No"

Suddenly, Orihime merged from the restroom door. Ulquiorra turned to face her and immediately grabbed her hand, leaving the scene behind.

Grimmjow watched at the two students walked down the hall. Another smirk appeared on his face, he wanted a guy like Ulquiorra in his gang, and this girl would be useful. Ulquiorra and Orihime turned the corner, out of the blue haired teen's gaze.

Ulquiorra dragged Orihime down the hall, somewhat furious, but he didn't really know why. Probably because of the way he saw Grimmjow stare at Orihime, notably her chest area.

"Who was that guy back there?" Orihime asked the two slowed down, still carrying their bag in hand. Orihime liked her book bag; she decorated it to match her new school uniform, which consisted of a white-collar shirt under, black buttoned up coat, along with a matching short skirt. At the collar of both her coat and shirt was a red ribbon, which all the girls had to wear.

Ulquiorra wore the same except his uniform were fitted for teenage boys, and he wore long black trousers. Indeed at the base of his collar was a ribbon. But not the same the girls wore. It was more like a green piece of silk string tried around his collar in a fancy matter.

It was queer, not many schools required black uniform, but Uqluiorra liked it, it matched him, his fingernails, upper lip, and hair. Her question rang through his head, "No one important." Was his reply, Ulquiorra began feeling distressed. School had not even started and someone already began to even _look _at Orihime in ways he believed he was only allowed to.

The black haired teen turned to look at Orihime's face, she had an expression of confusion but…there was something else.

"Ulquiorra….." she started, she advanced a step towards him, "….I'm not stupid. Whatever that guy said is troubling you." He was amazed, he did not at all think she was stupid. Ulquiorra probably knew more than anyone that Orihime acted all goofy as a front, she in fact was probably more observant then him, and strong willed at that. It felt…familiar………

"It's not what he said…." He started, his empty hand snatched hers, "….it's the way he looked at you."

A small smile began to appear on her face until the first bell suddenly rang. As Ulquiorra tried his best to suppress these desires once again, holding her so close, Orihime rang out, "We better get to class."

When the two entered the door, they saw a group of other high school students, standing around as the teacher began to give an announcement:

"I am giving ya'll the privilege of sitting whereva ya'll want. But if I have any speaking during ma lessons, ya'll will be givan an assigned seat." She rolled her glance over to Grimmjow, who happened to have this class, "Do I makeh meh self clear Mista Jagerjaques? I donta wanna any interruptions comin from ya lil group of friends."

Her western accent irritated Ulquiorra, and the fact that Grimmjow was in this class, along with a few students that most notably looked like they were in _his _gang just pressured him even more.

There were five students standing around the blue haired teen. One having extremely dark skin along with vibrant blond hair, she also exposed some cleavage through her school shirt that wasn't fully buttoned.

The other seemed extremely tall and had a sense of lanky. He had black hair as well but was straight and reached just passed his shoulders. His narrowing eyes and gruesome smile would be best described as vulgar.

The third had pink hair, which is queer, considering this student was male. His face also held glasses and a smirk that seemed as if the situation was amusing. In his arms, he held a few school books, hence the name 'academic achiever.'

Another was leaning on a nearby wall. He had brown hair that has messy on some fronts, and he appeared to be sleeping.

Finally, there was one who seemed extremely…..big. He had a bald spot on his head and his only black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. His muscles were so immense that even the largest uniform was a bit tight on him, exposing a tad bit more of dark skin.

As Ulquiorra took in there appearances, he didn't even notice Orihime talking to a group of people. He turned to see a young man in orange hair, a short girl with raven hair, a man with red spiky hair, and a girl with long green hair.

This school was jacked, what are up with all these kids and their weird hair colors?

" Great Inoue, so we'll sit together at lunch." Said the man with orange hair. At that, the other group of kids walked by and took their seats on the other side of the class, opposite of the gang. Orihime smiled as they walked by.

Ulquiorra furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the auburn haired teen. "Who are they?" he asked monotony. Her lips turned to an 'o' forgetting he was there. "They're some new friends I met. Ichigo is the one with orange hair. Rukia with black hair, Renji with the spiky red hair, and Nel is the one with green hair. They say they want me to sit with them at lunch."

Everyone in class was now sitting as the teacher began ruffling through some papers on her cluttered desk.

Evidently, Ulquiorra sat next to Orihime, and just slightly scooted the desk over so he was closer to her. She sat next to that girl with green hair as well. The melancholic teenager found himself staring at the girl before him. How lucky he was that she was his friend. He used to find waking up in the morning meaningless, and there was no point to living. But she gave him something to look forward to, seeing her face brighten with joy was enough to live for. He was so indulged with her expression as she opened her textbook, that he didn't even notice the young man sit in the other desk next to him.

"Checkin her out?" greased the man. Slowly, Ulquiorra turned to face him, and his anger tripled when he saw Grimmjow. Although he didn't show it, the blue haired teen noticed how his expression went to that of a content one to being slightly irritated after seeing him.

His eyes stared grimly at Grimmjow, as if wanting him to disappear. He didn't say anything, but the blue haired teen knew what he wanted.

"I ain't gonna stop bothering ya, " he started, "we recently lost one member of the 'VDs'. You see that girl with the green hair over there? Yah, she quit, so we need a replacement, and when I saw you, I knew you'd fit in."

"I already gave you my answer." Uqluiorra replied coldly, and then turned back to face Orihime who began to head her paper and start the assignment written on the board. A grin painted on Grimmjow's face as ideas flashed before his eyes at how to get him to join. The VDs aren't complete without six people, and he thought Ulquiorra would be a great attraction.

The rest of the period Ulquiorra ignored Grimmjow's grins and simply watched Orihime work. He was slightly agitated that she was talking to this 'Nel' more then to him, and that fact that every time they _did _speak, the green haired girl shot Ulquiorra a dirty look for reasons he did not understand.

_-The ones around us deny what we went-_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you want this to continue, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Colloid Chapter 3**

**I do not own bleach. If I did, I would have killed off Ichigo and Rukia, and had Ulquiorra and Orihime be the main characters. Ichiruki does not exist. Ulquihime does.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

First period ended as the bell rung. Ulquiorra leisurely packed his belongings, which included his notebook and writing utensils. Once he finished, he turned to his side and realized Orihime was gone. His eyes widened for a mere second as he glanced around, in search of his best friend.

Suddenly, a hand swung around his shoulder. Ulquiorra turned to see Grimmjow wildly smirking at him. "I would leave her be if I were you." The blue haired teen commented through his grin. Ulquiorra shrugged him off and headed for the door, not noticing as Grimmjow mumbled under his breath, "I guess he'll figure it out the hard way." He sighed.

Once Ulquiorra reached the next class, he noticed Orihime was crowded around a group of people. The same from the class before except the orange head boy wasn't there, as well as the one with red spiky hair. Instead, there was a Hispanic teen with immense muscles, whose face was being covered by his brown hair. The other had raven hair and his glasses were flashing a light radiating from the sun.

Ulquiorra shielded his face as the light bounced into his eyes. Once he regained his composure, he noticed one seat next to Orihime that was vacant. He rushed towards is as he saw another student eye it. Once he sat down, he began glaring at her, for running off without him. She was so caught up in her conversation with that same green haired girl, Orihime didn't notice. That was until his pools of emerald began to bore holes in her body. She spun suddenly at his presence.

"Why did you leave without me?"

Orihime started out with, "Oh well, Neliel," she pointed to said person, "wanted to show me something, and before I could tell you she pulled me out of the classroom and then-"

The bell rung suddenly. Ulquiorra sighed. He was about to say something until the teacher walked in, starting second period.

Ten minutes after class began, a knock was at the door. The red haired teacher opened it and in walked Grimmjow. He handed her a pass and unhurriedly walked towards the closest vacant seat. Ulquiorra looked up from his work and glanced over at his back. He remembered what Grimmjow had said, _"I would leave her be if I were you."_

The thought caused him to scowl. What did he know, and further more, it was none of his business. Grimmjow shot his head around and gave Ulquiorra a look, which surprised him dearly. It was one that showed fear, pity, dread, but still has that smile. Emerald eyes further examined him as they were met with a bloody hand. Grimmjow noticed what Ulquiorra was staring at and quickly shielded his injured appendage.

Grimmjow inwardly sighed. '_When should I tell him what'll happen if he continues this. I don't want to see another one get hurt.' _He stared off at the board and drowned out all noises as he continued to ruminate on _this _situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School ended and Grimmjow was walking down the street. The sun was beginning it's decent down the horizon. His book bag was slumped over his back as he made his down the street.

He came to a halt and looked over his shoulder, making sure he wasn't being followed, this slipped into a nearby alley. Barely any light was not visible as the sun now had only a few rays of shine lighting the darkened sky.

Grimmjow passed building after building as he walked deeper into this alley. Finally a dead end came. He bit his lower lip walked up to the door at the end. He hesitated for a moment, but then knocked. Immediately a voice from behind asked, "password?" in a raspy voice.

Grimmjow sighed and mumbled, "Espada"

The door swung open and Grimmjow creaked through the door, into the depended darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was now sitting at a circular table, along with other men with cigars in their mouths. A small light hung from the ceiling, which was the only means of lighting.

The man in the main seat had brown hair, known as Aizen Sosuke. "Lets begin the meeting." He turned to his right hand man, Gin Ichimaru, then to his left, Tousen. "Is their any news discussing the espada in school?" He now had his eyes locked on Grimmjow. Although their were other men at the meeting as well, Grimmjow was the only one based at a school.

He nodded and began, "Neliel Tu still refuses to rejoin the espada. She avoids all of the current members and hangs out with Kurosaki Ichigo, along with his friends. It is believed that they are now in a relationship."

Grimmjow hated talking like that. All serious and straight to the point, like a robot, but that was the way he had to act around the leader of the gang he was in, the Espada.

Aizen nodded and slowly shut his eyes. "I see. Anything else?"

"Yes" Grimmjow answered, "We have two new students at Karukara High. One being Ulquiorra Schiffer, the other Orihime Inoue."

"Are any of them _Espada _material?" Aizen asked.

"Mhmm. Ulquiorra Schiffer. He would make a great attraction and would be helpful to us. He already looks and acts the part, but he refuses to join."

"How about Inoue?"

"She has already taken a liking to the friends of Kurosaki. I'm not sure, and I think Neliel has already told her about us. But…." Grimmjow paused, "….I'm not sure of their relationship, it seems though, she's a close friend to Ulquiorra."

Aizen shook his head, "That'll never do, no one who has any relation with that dam Isshin's son can be part of this."

"Ulquiorra is not friends with Kurosaki. Only Inoue is. It seems that she is his only friend."

A sly smile painted across Aizen's face. "Hmm, that's even better." He paused for a moment and looked at the blue haired teen straight in the eye. "Grimmjow, I want to you find out Ulquiorra and Inoue's relationship, then use that to your advantage to separate them. I want Ulquiorra. Do what you have to do."

He nodded.

"Next meeting will be one week from now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Saturday. Ulquiorra and Orihime unfortunately were only able to attend one day of school this week, the move had been hectic after all.

Ulquiorra strolled down the streets of this new town, dressed in jeans and a white buttoned up shirt, the collars were popped.

The sun was just beginning to rise and the sounds of birds could be heard, waking up the others who were still asleep. The sky was tinted with pink and yellow and the clouds were the colors of purple and blue. What a sight to behold, but Ulquiorra had something else, which seemed more beautiful then this scene, in his mind.

Orihime….

Today, like every Saturday, the two friends would go out on the town, enjoying their companionship. One might consider it a date, but the hell with it. As if Ulquiorra knew what that is and Orihime was to naive to figure it out herself. And although this was a new town, nothing would change what the two of them had been doing since the 6th grade.

He strode onto the footsteps of Orihime's apartment building. He dialed in the number pad Orihime's room number…

'46'

….and the machine began to call her room.

"_Hello?"_

"Ready to go?"

"_Oh Ulquiorra, yes. I'll be there in a second."_

She hung up. Ulquiorra leaned on the wall next to the door, waiting. He could hear footsteps and chatter from inside and….

-BAM-

The door flew open and bashed into Ulquiorra's face. His whole head immediately numbed and he reached up to grasp his nose, in fear that it was bleeding.

"Oi! Ulquiorra! I'm so sorry!""

The door was removed from his body. He looked up to see Orihime staring at him warily. "I'm so sorry, I didn't me-" She was cut short as Ulquiorra's free hand rose to her face, one of his fingers now on her lips. "No." was all he said.

She nodded, knowing what he meant. No matter how much she could argue it was her fault, the glare he would always give her shut her up right away. But not in a bad way, and it wasn't like his eyes were pleading her to cease her chatter, just to not blame herself for anything.

_'She's to perfect to be blamed......'_

His hand pulled away from his face…

…_no blood…_

…..and reached out to grasp her hand. "Come." He said quietly.

Orihime nodded and the two walked away from her apartment building and down the sidewalk. The sun was now starting to show it's true form. It was not to hot though and the clouds in the sky lightened the mood. Shadows began to extend from the trees and houses of the small town, all in all, giving the atmosphere a homey feeling.

Ulquiorra walked silently, listening as Orihime hummed a tune. He finally acknowledged what she was wearing. A pair of light green skinny jeans, and gray t-shirt with the word "midori" in green, and silver flats. All in all, it showed off her curves.

After about ten minutes, the two stopped at a park. The gate was locked and Orihime decided to continue walking, until his hand grasped hers.

"Ulquiorra," she started, "the park isn't opened." He glared at her for a moment and she could have sworn a small smirk made its way across her face. For only an instant though…

He released her and reached into his pocket. After a little digging, he pulled out a silver key. Ulquiorra held it up for a moment, and then turned back to the beautifully decorated black gate. All the while, Orihime stared dumbfounded. He slid the key in and opened the gate.

Quickly, he placed the key back in his pocket and reached for Orihime's hand again, as he pulled her through.

A path of smooth pebbles surrounded by grass, and hibiscus flowers. Nearby, an elegant fountain sprayed water, giving the scene a touch of grace,

Orihime stared in aw. "Ulquiorra…" she started, still staring at the beauty, "This doesn't look like a public park." He nodded, "That's because its not. It's a private one." He replied in his melancholic tone of voice, along with its all to familiar expression.

"Then how did you get the key?" she asked, finally looking up to meet his gaze. "I work here. So I have a key to get inside."

Her eyes widened, "Wow"

Ulquiorra had enough explaining. He set off, not looking to see if Orihime was following, because he knew she would. Indeed she did. He followed the trail of pebbles, not exactly sure where they would lead.

Thankfully, the sun was being covered with a swarm of clouds, taking the heat away from their stroll. After about ten minutes in walking in silence, the two found a bench to rest.

Orihime sighed a sigh with content. Ulquiorra stared straight ahead. That feeling was coming back again. _'Where the hell is this coming from?' _He let out a stiff grumble as he swallowed down the feeling of having her body against his.

"Ulquiorra?"

His head snapped in her direction. He had almost all of it down, why did she have to speak? Her voice brought all the temptations he felt reach climax again. He slowly nodded on recognition.

"I think it's starting to rain," she looked up at the sky as a drop of water fell on her nose. She flinched at it and Ulquiorra felt his heart drop. She turned back to him, "..maybe we should go find someplace to stand under."

He forced it down into the pit of his stomach and nodded. She was right, it was starting to rain, and with that, the two set off out of the park.

The rain began to pound, but the two walked slowly, not even deciding to speed up their pace. Ulquiorra liked the rain. He wasn't sure why but he thought it had to do with tears. He can never recall himself crying, the only proof of its existence for him was when Orihime cried. And every time she did, he would reach up to touch the drops of salty water with his finger, then place it on his face to see how it felt……nothing.

The rain brought that feeling of tears running from his eyes. He still couldn't figure out though, why he wanted to feel this sensation. Was it so he could relate to Orihime the next time she cried? He didn't know, all he knew was that he liked the rain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rung, which was immediately answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Nel, it's Ichigo."_

A huge smile plastered across Nel's face as she sat in her living room, dressed in PJs, talking on the phone, with her boyfriend. She always had a crush on Ichigo, even when she was a member of the Espada. Of course, she never wanted to join. That blue haired teen would pressure her and pressure her into joining, as if it would be better that way, and she fell for his trap.

She had furthered herself from her crush and the pain was terribly remorseful. Although it took a lot of work , she had managed to escape. Sometimes, she would be cornered on the street from Espada club members, wanting to exterminate her, but she always won. Her best friends Tatski and Rukia had taught her how taught her a few moves.

There was one occasion when she was unable to protect herself, they were just to strong that time and abducted her. As soon as Ichigo found this out, the realization of his feeling for her were born and he fought with as many members to bring her home. That was where their relationship started, after he had saved her. It was now seven months later, and she was now being cornered in the streets of Karukura less and less.

It was a lot of work. But she was finally free from Aizen.

"Hello~! Ichi! Whats up?!" She stared into the rain as it pummeled the window.

"_I was at training, waiting to talk for it to finish so I can talk to you again." _A blush spread across her face. Ichigo was indeed in martial arts. His father had encouraged him to rejoin after his mother had died. Thankfully, Tatski was still in it, so he had a friend. Now he was a master, and surpassed her ten fold.

"_Wanna do something later?" _Ichigo asked over the phone.

"Sure! Hehe. What are you up for?" Nel giggled.

"_What if I come over? Is that ok?" _He asked.

The green haired girl smiled and replied, "Sure."

There was a moment of silence. _"Nel, I have to tell you something important. I'll be there around three. Bye"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra and Orihime now sat under a dirigible at another nearby park, except this one was public. It was already twelve thirty, about lunchtime. The both of them were now dried and relaxed under the shade as the sun returned.

"Would you like to go somewhere to eat?" Ulquiorra asked, after wanting to hear her voice again. She looked up tot him lazily, "Sure. There's a ramen restaurant on my street. Wanna go?"

Ulquiorra nodded and they stood up, walking towards Orihime's street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two now sat in the small restaurant, both halfway done with their meals.

Ulquiorra looked over at Orihime and realized there was something……..

….he reached for a napkin and began to wipe her cheek, with oh so much grace. She was startled by this and glanced his way, only to see his eyes preoccupied with something. He had stopped wiping, and was now staring at her skin.

Orihime laughed it off. She was already used to the weird way Ulquiorra acted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sat in Nel's living room. Still dressed in his kimono from martial arts. His orange hair was messed up too.

"What was it ya wanted to talk about Ichi?" Nel asked, huddled on the couch, which was across from the orange head teen.

"I'm worried about that new girl, Orihime."

Ichigo, Nel, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryu, and Tatski all had met Orihime and immediately allowed her in their group of friends. But it was different with Ulquiorra. One look at him and they immediately knew where he belonged, with the Espadas. Ichigo had seen Grimmjow talking with the melancholic teen, which only further raised his suspicions. He told this to Nel, which was why she continued to glare angrily at Ulquiorra during class.

Orihime seemed like a nice girl, and she didn't want the same thing to happen with her, that she had to already deal with, the after pain still slowly rotting away.

"On my way here, I saw her and that new kid Ulquiorra in a restaurant. We have to……." Ichigo couldn't quite find the words. Nel stared at him. "I know…." She started, lowering her gaze, "I don't want her to go through the same thing I did."

Ichigo nodded, "You know what he have to do then?" he asked.

"Yes. We have to get Orihime away from that guy. It's only a matter of time when he joins, and she'll be caught up in the mess even if she doesn't join herself, by simply being friends with him."

_-I don't want to be alone again-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow. Almost two weeks since I last updated this story. Amazing eh? You know what I find queer, the fact that Nel in this story is in Orihime's situation in original Bleach, right? Yah well….this took a while to write. Oh ya~ got a boyfriend. Whoo hoo! He's as much as a bleach fan as me, except he doesn't support ulquihime. But he hates rukia and ichiruki as mucg as I do, which is all in all good. 8th grade is going ok........so yah~ review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Colloid Chapter 4**

**I do not own bleach. If I did, I would have killed off Ichigo and Rukia, and had Ulquiorra and Orihime be the main characters. Ichiruki does not exist. Ulquihime does.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The VDs are a specified group of the Espada. They are assigned to Karukura High and follow their leader, Aizen Sousuke. The VDs is short for Vasto Lordes, and everyone in town knows to steer clear. They are a group of teenagers who are bound to Aizen, they must unwillingly follow him in order to protect the ones close to them. They are trapped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Sunday morning. Grimmjow, Stark, Halibel, Yammi, Nnoitra, and Szayel were gathered around the blue headed teen's living room.

Grimmjow was forced to join the Espada in order to protect his family. Unfortunately, he screwed up once and Aizen's henchmen assassinated them. Now, Grimmjow has nothing to live for. His only family is the VDs. Almost the same situation happened with the other members, which is why they stay in this group….to protect the last of those close to them.

"Grimmjow. Why are we here?" Halibel asked from her seat on his old couch, in between Nnoitra and Stark. Szayel was sitting next to Yammi on the couch opposite of them, and Grimmjow was sitting on a chair he pulled out from another room.

"We have a new mission I suspect." Szayel monotone, reaching to place his glasses back in place, which seemed to have slipped a bit down the brim of his nose.

Grimmjow nodded. "We have to investigate Ulquiorra's Schiffer and Orihime Inoue's relationship status by the end of this week."

"Orihime?" Nnoitra shot, "That hot chick is with that loner kid?" He scoffed, "Man, I was planning on hitting it up with her." Halibel shot him a stare and said, "Nnoitra, you know very well that you can't involve any one with us, unless its Aizen's saying." The lanky man rolled his eyes.

Yammi seemed bored of the situation and yawned. Stark had almost fallen asleep and fell into Halibel's lap. She glared at the man asleep on her legs, but ignored it. She turned back to Grimmjow.

"Does Aizen want to recruit one of them?"

Grimmjow had a bored expression on his face. He nodded, "Yes. He wants Ulquiorra to join us."

Nnoitora narrowed his eyebrows. "Us? What is there to 'us'? What does Aizen even want? All he has us do is run off around doing fucking missions, and for what? We don't even know what the hell he wants!"

A flash of memories swept across Grimmjow's eyes. A pain shot through his chest, he reached up to touch it.

"I don't know…" he choked out. His head hung and his blue haired covered his face, "I don't know what to do." He muttered under his breath.

It was so painful, to see someone's life ripped apart because of his doing. Every mission the VDs were assigned brought pain and remorse, not only to the victim, but to the group itself.

But even with that knowledge, the VDs don't want to allow the ones already a member to go through any more pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of town, down a gloomy alley, behind an aged door, stood three men.

"Aizen, what is it you want with Ulquiorra?" Gin asked, sitting across from the leisure man around the old round table. A smile played across Aizen's face. "Gin..did you seriously just ask me that?" He chuckled, "I don't want Ulquiorra."

Gin furrowed his eyebrows.

"I know that this is all new to you since you just recently been placed as my right hand man. Gin, let me ask you something….what do you think our goal is?"

The silver haired man shrugged.

Aizen started, "I'm sure you heard of Nel, correct? We have spoken of her at a few meetings. Most notably, our most recent one."

"Yes. I have heard of her. But what does that have to do with Ulquiorra and Orihime?"

Aizen gaze lingered forward for a moment before slowly closing.

"Nel was in fact my sex toy. This is what out whole thing is all about, the espada, the VDs, all the other organizations, its not easy Gin. Its not easy finding a woman worth your standards, we use these organizations to satisfy our needs. When I say 'our' I mean me and Tousen, but now you are included in that group"

Gin's expression remained still.

"So…" he started, "you want Orihime…for sex?"

Aizen nodded. "That's it."

"Then why do you want Ulquiorra?" He inquired.

"I don't," Aizen replied, "He is a pawn in this game that I consider my life."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra and Orihime were sitting in Orihime's living room this fine Sunday night watching a movie together.

The orange head girl was dressed in pink sweats and a black tank top. She was huddled under a blanket.

On the couch seated next to her, was Ulquiorra. He was dressed in dark jeans and a white T shirt. His hair was messy due to a hard day at work and his eyes were almost blood shut. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he promised Orihime he would stay up and watch this movie with her, even if there was school tomorrow.

The room was dimmed. The TV was the only light being provided.

Ulquiorra turned his vision to Orihime. Her eyes began to slowly blink. He can see how she was struggling to keep them opened. It amused him…

Finally, after five minutes, she gave in and fell asleep. Her breathing slowed down, but she was still sitting up. Ulquiorra had been watching her this whole time. An idea sprung through his head. All these feelings…all the desires, it began surging through him.

Like a robot, he mechanically reached for the remote and turned off the TV. All the while, still staring at Orihime. It was now dark, but the light from the moon radiated her entire being…

It felt familiar…..

Ulquiorra stared at her. What a sight to behold. Slowly, he scooted over to her, trying to keep quite. Once his body was right next to hers, he gradually wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him so that she was leaning into his chest.

He sighed in content.

Ulquiorra didn't know what he was doing. '_Is this normal?' _He asked himself. Orihime was his only friend, was it ok to act like this with her, especially when she was asleep?

That didn't matter now. All the times Ulquiorra had tried to suppress this urge, these feelings, it worked in the end. But now….now it was eating away at him. All he wanted was Orihime. His only friend, the one who was there when his parents abused him. He was there for her when her brother died. They had been side-by-side, yet complete opposites, but they fit, so perfectly.

All these ideas spun through Ulquiorra's head as he absentmindedly leaned in closer to her. His other hand held her chin at an angle. He could feel her breath on his lips as he inched ever so close.

These thoughts he had in the moment made it seem as if all he wanted to do was ok, and there would be no consequence. His lips were so close, they were about to meet hers

and --

"What am I doing?" Ulquiorra stopped. What was he about do? He let his feelings take the better of him for the first time ever. He felt disgusted with himself. Immediately, he stood up, causing Orihime to fall over on her side…still asleep on the couch.

He took his coat and left. Cursing himself for trying what he wanted so badly to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow and the VDs completed their meeting later that day. They had a goal in mind, and that was finding out Ulquiorra and Orihime's relationship. Were they just friends? That was what they wanted to figure out. Not wanted to....but that was what the _had _to figure out.

The sun had set. The street lamps were Grimmjow'a only source of lighting. He had his leather coat slung over his shoulder. His dark jeans and black buttoned up shirt with a popped collar made him almost blend in with the background. But of course, the little light there was, was enough to make his vibrant blue hair flash even more greatly, so he still stuck out like a sore thumb.

His goal? Well…he didn't quite know that. _'What is Aizen's goal?'_

Grimmjow sighed as he continued walking down the old street in the midst of the night. His mind went back to Nel. He always had a crush on her….one might even call it love. But the look she gave him when she told the VDs about her quitting and never coming back. He felt…betrayed. They all agreed on never quitting in order to protect each other…each other as in their own family.

The whole scene flashed before his eyes:

****

_Grimmjow along with his gang was hanging in his living room. Stark was asleep. Nnoitra and Yammi were playing cards. Szayel was talking to Halibel about how the math teacher's formula for solving two-step equations was preposterous. Halibel nodded every now and then._

_The blue haired teen was spinning in his computer chair. The only person he had on his mind right now was Nel. She was called over for a private meeting with Aizen. Grimmjow didn't know why it was only her, or why he couldn't come. But man…he certainly wanted to know._

_After about ten minutes of being lost in thought, the door suddenly slammed opened. Everyone flinched from what they were doing and looked up at who was standing in the doorway. Grimmjow's eyes widened._

_Nel was standing there. Her jeans were ripped around her thighs, her white shirt was also ripped on its side with some blood marks, it was also slightly lifted and you could see bruises on her waist. Her teal hair was in a mess and tears were presently falling from her eyes._

"_Nel.." Grimmjow started with concern, beginning to stand up, "w-what happened?!"_

"_I QUIT!" she spat._

_****_

Grimmjow sighed remembering this. After that, she cut all ties with the VDs along with the espada. He was hurt. They all vowed never to leave each other, but here Nel goes quitting on them without an explanation.

"What did happen to her?" He muttered under his breath. Still after all these months…he never figured it out.

Grimmjow began to turn the corner as he sighed once again in frustration. Suddenly, his body came into contact with someone. He stumbled back and blinked his eyes from the shock. Once he had his composure back, he looked up and saw Ulquiorra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra had left Orihime's place with guilt coursing through his body. As he turned the corner, he bumped into Grimmjow….just the person he didn't want to see.

After he regained his composure, Ulquiorra stood with hands in pockets. "Grimmjow." He said, recognizing him. After a moment or two, the pale teen continued to walk past him.

Abruptly, a hand clasped on the black haired teen's shoulder.

"Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow started, facing Ulquiorra's back. There was a moment of silence.

Grimmjow noticed something different. He didn't know Ulquiorra well at all, but every time he actually did see him, he always seemed as if he was better then the rest of the world, following one person. But now….he lost that sense of superiority.

"…is something the matter?" Grimmjow rasped.

Ulquiorra took a step forward, out of Grimmjow's grasp. "That is none of your concern," and with that, he walked off. The blue haired gang member watched as he disappeared into the darkness. A perfect match.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday morning. All the school kids were wandering off to their learning sights.

Halibel, dressed in her school uniform, was walking to school. Her pace seemed to slow down as she took in her surroundings.

She sighed.

She remembered how herself and Nel used to walk together every morning, how they chatted amongst girly things. She even remembered how the teal haired girl blabbed about her crush for that Kurosaki. But Halibel always lectured her on how she couldn't have any relationships with anyone outside the VDs.

*****

_"Nel," Halibel started, flipping some hair back, "Why don't you go out with Grimmjow or Nnoitra? If you really like this Kurosaki guy, you would let it go so he doesn't get hurt."_

_Halibel knew of Grimmjow's crush on Nel, she was observant like that._

_Nel sighed, "You know what…before you joined the VDs….about 3 months ago, I used to have a crush on Grimmjow. But he ignored me and was always rude to me. So I realized he'll never return my feelings. But although I'm the VDs, Kurosaki somewhat treats like someone normal. Imagine if I wasn't in the VDs and how he'll treat me!"_

"_Stop," Halibel shouted, "Let him go…or you'll know what'll happen."_

_*****_

Halibel sighed again. Now look where Nel was. She quit the VDs and is with the guy that she liked. "Why couldn't that bastard Grimmjow control his feelings…." She stared at the gate of the school, remembering all that happened.

Suddenly a flash or orange passed her eyes.

Ulquiorra and Orihime were holding hands walking through the gate onto the school grounds. She could see that the black haired teen was extremely drowsy and he had bags under his eyes. She also heard the auburn haired girl blabbering something like,

"..my favorite part was with the robot! It would be so cool to be one, moving your arms like this and eating metal!"

They were now off in the distance, but Halibel could see and hear Ulquiorra slightly pulled her towards him and say, "Why don't you get braces then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra was terribly tired. He stayed up to long watching that movie with Orihime, he still felt disgusted with what happened, and Grimmjow was more of a nuisance than normally.

But he still put up with Orihime's random blabbering. Well, not put up. He enjoyed seeing her talk, especially the way she does. He liked it about her.

'_Like?' _he asked himself.

Orihime continue to drone on. "Maybe you could be the detective and solve everything. You already look like one and half the attitude." She began waving your arms around, "I'm sure if I was kidnapped you'll find me in a second because you are just cool like that!"

"Orihime." He said.

The young girl was brought back to reality at the sound of his voice. She also noticed his hand tightened around hers. Ulquiorra stopped walking and turned to face her fully, still holding her hand with both of his.

"I wouldn't just find you…I'll prevent something like that from ever happening."

Orihime stared into his eyes. His words rung through her ears, something else accompanied them, but she couldn't quite get her finger on it. She furrowed her eyebrows while trying to figure out what that was.

Ulquiorra continued to stare at her. The urge he had began to circuit throughout his whole body. He tried his best to suppress it, but after what happened last night, it seemed all to difficult then before.

Suddenly he noticed her eyebrows furrowing and her lips in a pout.

"What the matter?" He inquired. Orihime looked up. That expression quickly wiped off her face and was replaced with a immense smile and shining eyes.

"Haha. What? Oh nothing." She continued to walk towards the door, "And then you'll have your awesome hat with a coat and everything."

Ulquiorra sighed, but continued to walk along side her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halibel stared at what just happened. What a perfect coincidence. The sight she just saw of those two almost gave her a diffident answer to her mission. Halibel was always an observant person, how else would she had known of Grimmjow's and Nel's crush towards each other before everything collapsed.

But after watching the scene before her, she was able to conclude that Ulquiorra had feelings for that girl, but Orihime to naive like Nel to notice or think much of it.

Planning to tell Grimmjow of this later, she walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra was waiting for Orihime who was in the lady's restroom. He had much on his mind. He didn't like how those new kids Orihime was hanging out with were giving him looks of disgust.

His black hair fell between his eyes as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

Then he saw, down the hall, two particular people who were giving him looks ever since he came to this school. He knew them as Ichigo and Nel. His eyes widened with immense proximity. He backed off the wall and stared at them, his hands trembling.

Their lips were touching. His hands were on her waist, her hands in his hair. They were holding each other.

Ulquiorra didn't know what to think. All what he saw was exactly what he wanted to do to Orihime, but he thought what he wanted to do wasn't natural, but this…..what is this?

He couldn't help but stare; his whole body began trembling, oh how hard it would be to suppress this urge after seeing someone else actually do it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halibel had just informed Grimmjow of what she saw.

Grimmjow had walked through the school door, and what he saw sprung a heap of pain through his chest. He saw Nel in Ichigo's arms. All he wanted to do pumble that orange head bastard to the ground and finally take Nel as his. His hands turned into a fist and clenched with such force.

Suddenly, he saw a few feet ahead of his was Ulquiorra. Grimmjow was facing his back and could easily see how his black hair and school uniform blended.

'_Is he looking at the same thing?' _That question spun through the blue-haired teen's head. Slowly, he walked up to him, suppressing the anger he felt at the moment. Once he was standing where he could see his face at an angle, but Ulquiorra couldn't see him, Grimmjow analyzed his expression.

He took it in and narrowed his eyebrows with confusion.

Nel and Ichigo walked off, holding hands. Ulquiorra's, along with Grimmjow's eyes followed them. Suddenly, Orihime walked out of the bathroom laughing.

Ulquiorra turned to face her. _'Why did she have to come out now?! After me seeing this!!" _The ink haired teen mentally yelled to himself.

Grimmjow figured it out. The way he saw Nel and that dam Kurosaki touching and kissing must have confused Ulquiorra, and what Halibel turned him only caused it to make more sense.

Before Ulquiorra could turn around, Grimmjow sped off around the corner and into another hallway. He was getting closer to completing his mission, but all he felt now was remorse. He fell to the ground, leaning his back on the wall and sighed.

"Nel….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Dam it! Not now!' _Ulquiorra continued to yell at himself. He had Orihime's hand in his as they made their way to class. She was once again blabbering about Ulquiorra being a detective, but he blocked out all sound. He gritted his teeth.

'_I…can't…take…it."_

He was about ready to press Orihime against the wall and finished what he started last night. After seeing Nel and Ichigo do it, it made it seem all the more ok for him to do this.

_-Love is like a Colloid. Neither solid or Liquid-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMFG! A month?! It's been a dam month?!!? HOLY CRAP! O___O**

**Well….I'm glad I finally finished this chapter. Now can you all do me a favor.**

**What would you rather have happen…ichinel of grimmnel?**

**Answer in a review!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Colloid Chapter 5**

**I do not own bleach. If I did, I would have killed off Ichigo and Rukia, and had Ulquiorra and Orihime be the main characters. Ichiruki does not exist. Ulquihime does.**

* * *

"Aizen"

"What is it Halibel?"

"Cut the meeting for next week. We got your answer."

"Oh? Please do tell."

"The only relation going on between Ulquiorra Schiffer and Orihime Inoue is being best friends, most."

Halibel couldn't necessarily prove that Ulquiorra 'liked' Orihime. So to put it simple, they were best friends.

"I see." Aizen said, over the phone.

"Well then, bring Ulquiorra to me, at once."

"Yes sir."

Halibel ended the call. School hadn't start yet and she was hanging in the back of the building, completing the mission. Her finger reached over to '6' on her cell phone, to speed dial for Grimmjow.

Ring

"Hello?"

"Grimmjow," Halibel started.

"Yes?"

"We got a new mission. Our first one has been completed."

She could sense Grimmjow being surprise.

"Come by again?" he asked.

"We completed the first mission. Ulquiorra and Orihime are just friends. Now for our new mission, we have to bring Ulquiorra to Aizen, immediately."

"Gotcha."

* * *

'_Dam it! Not now!' _Ulquiorra continued to yell at himself. He had Orihime's hand in his as they made their way to class. She was once again blabbering about Ulquiorra being a detective, but he blocked out all sound. He gritted his teeth.

'_I…can't…take…it."_

He was about ready to press Orihime against the wall and finished what he started last night. After seeing Nel and Ichigo do it, it made it seem all the more okay for him to do it as well.

His free hand reached closer to her shoulder. Sheen of sweat fell across his face as they turned the corner. Ulquiorra shut his eyes as they walked, not wanting to witness what his hands were about to commit to his best friend, Orihime

"Oi, Hi um....Grimmjow, right?"

Ulquiorra eyes snapped open to the sight of Grimmjow. Then they narrowed.

Grimmjow's hand went on Orihime's shoulder as he spoke. "Yah yah." He turned to Ulquiorra as he shoved the young girl away from his target. "You, you're coming with me."

Before Ulquiorra or Orihime knew what happened, Grimmjow had grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulder by surprised and ran down the halls, out of sight, in a flash.

Orihime blinked. "Ulqui…orra?" She stood there, in her spot as she tried to form what had just happened.

Standing around the corner, Ichigo and Nel lurked from the shadows. They've seen everything, and they thought it was time, to tell Orihime.

* * *

"What the---!! "

Grimmjow threw Ulquiorra into his car and locked the doors. The black haired teen blinked by the sudden movement, then tried desperately to open the doors. Grimmjow ran around to the front of the car and got into the driver's seat.

Thankfully, for the blue eyed teen's case, there was a sheet of glass disconnecting the front of the car to the back, so Ulquiorra couldn't do any damage to him while driving.

* * *

"No! No! I don't believe you! Ulquiorra isn't one of them!" Orihime shouted.

Ichigo and Nel had taken Orihime aside, in one of the vacant classrooms. There, they basically explained how Ulquiorra was part of that gang, the VDs, and how they had to protect the young girl by keeping her away from him.

Orihime stood up from the chair she was sitting in, tears lightly staining her eyes. The atmospheres became serious with the moment of silence.

"I…." The auburn haired teen started, "…won't believe it till I see it. Ulquiorra is my best friend. I won't give up on him due to something you _think_ is going on."

Ichigo scowled. "But we just explained. We see him with the VDs. They are always sitting together, and didn't you just see Grimmjow pull him away?"

Nel winced at the sound of his name, but she was careful to hide it.

"They're probably off to due some crime together!" Ichigo continued. "That should have been reason enough to cut off all ties with him, right?!"

Orihime's eyes softened. "I know you guys are my friends. But Ulquiorra has been there for me since the beginning, and I've been there for him. I can't just abandon him by something you saw. Yes, I did see Grimmjow take him away,"

Nel winced once again, this time internally.

"But I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to it. If I see anything fishy going on, I'll ask him and he would surely tell me."

Ichigo nodded.

"Besides, if he was in the VDs, he would have told me. We tell each other everything." Orihime finished.

Nel and Ichigo nodded slowly. There was a moment of silence added.

"Well," Ichigo started, "Wait a week, see if you notice anything." He placed his hand on Orihime's shoulder as her began walking towards the door. "We just don't want anyone else hurt." He instinctively looked towards Nel. She blushed and looked away.

Silently she sighed. She never told Ichigo the whole truth about what Aizen had done to her.

"We're off."

Nel followed after her boyfriend through the door.

"Later Orihime."

* * *

The drive was silent. Ulquiorra knew Grimmjow couldn't hear him through the glass, so he just sat.

Yes, he was mad Grimmjow just dragged him away and now is driving him to who knows where. Actually, he was quite furious. At the same time though, he was thankful. Grimmjow saved him from probably making the most wrong decision in his lifetime that would destroy his beautiful friendship with Orihime.

He was thankful, but he'll never let Grimmjow know this.

While in deep thought, he sensed the car stop, and then, the door suddenly opened. A man with pink hair who he recognized from school reached in and pulled Ulquiorra out of the car in the flash of a second.

* * *

School had ended.

It was a bit, odd, without Ulquiorra today, and no doubt Orihime was worried as to what happened after that guy named Grimmjow ran off with her best friend.

The sun was beginning to set as Orihime walked through the town, to her apartment. It was, lonely. If Ulquiorra was there, although he rarely spoke, him just being there brought more then enough warmth to the atmosphere. But right now it was so cold.

She sighed.

Memories of the two leisurely swept passed her mind. Like the time they agreed on being best friends.

It was a cold winter. Orihime was 7, as was Ulquiorra. The two had gone through many hardships. Her brother just recently died, and Ulquiorra's parents weren't getting any lighter during his beatings.

Orihime was dressed in a green coat and black tights. A green hat also covered her head. Her cheeks were tinted with the edge of pink, as was her nose.

Ulquiorra was dressed in a black coat and pants that appeared even darker. He had no hat, so the wind blew his hair in the cold.

The two were sitting on the swing in silence, all they really wanted was to have someone next to them, and that was what they needed.

"Ulquiorra.." the younger Orihime started.

"Hmm?" He slightly looked towards her, his head still staring deeply at the ground.

She didn't say anything for a while, so he looked fully to what she was doing. To his surprise, she was standing in front of him, looking down upon him.

"I want to ask you something."

He looked up, "What is it?"

Her fingers fiddled with one another and she shyly looked away. "We're friends…right?"

Ulquiorra nodded, "We are…"

Orihime turned back to face him, "You're my only friend Ulquiorra…"

His face softened as he stood up from his seat on the swing, so they were at eye level. "As you are mine." He replied.

"Can we be best friends?" She chocked out, looking away again, tears staining her eyes.

Ulquiorra knew she was still heartrending due to the fact she no longer had any family. He took her hands within her own. "Yes."

Ulquiorra was suddenly forced into a hug by Orihime's arms. They were wrapped around his arms and upper torso. She had so much force built into that hug, that Ulquiorra couldn't lift his arms to return it. Her face was buried in his black coat.

"Always?" she solicited gently.

"Always."

A tear dropped from Orihime's eye as she continued to walk towards her apartment. The sun was well on its way towards the end of the horizon. She never knew why, but thinking of how close she was to Ulquiorra is so unimaginable that it sometimes brought tears to her to tears.

Another memory came to her mind. When they were both 13

"Ulquiorra! Guess What!"

Ulquiorra turned to the left at the sound of his name, away from the pile of textbooks he was studying. He saw Orihime dashing towards him and grab a seat next to him.

"This is a library Orihime," he started, turning back to his books, "Its best to keep quiet."

"Yah I know, " she blurted, "But I just read something very interesting!" His eyebrows raised slightly, still reading the words from the textbook. "And what could that be?"

"I was reading about our zodiac signs!"

'_This could be interesting.' _He ruminated, then closed the book and turned to face his best friend fully. "What did you find out?"

"Well," she started, "I found out I'm a virgo and my element is Earth." Ulquiorra nodded, looking towards the ceiling, as if thinking about what she just said. "It matches." He noted.

"It said I'm sometimes narrow minded, but my zodiac shines greater than all the rest of them." She stated, her smile growing.

"I believe that." Ulquiorra stated.

Orihime nodded, "I also read yours too. And boy, was it accurate."

He notched an eyebrow, "What did it say?" he asked, somewhat intrigued.

"Well, it said you're a scorpio and scorpios are probably the most _mysterious _of all the signs. They are usually um….well, they act emotionless sometimes, but their eyes are probably their greatest advantage and weakness."

Ulquiorra stared blankly.

"You see, you hide your emotions easily, but your eyes show exactly what you feel. Its like the emotions are practically being shown on a TV in your eyes. I don't think it's a weakness, but to scorpios it is, since they don't people knowing what they're thinking. The advantage is that you can almost control people with your eyes."

"Is that so?" Ulquiorra questioned. Orihime nodded, "Wanna know more?"

He nodded.

"Ok, and it said that scorpios are probably the most romantic people ever. And they usually wear a mask around everyone, not letting anyone in on who they are. All they want is for someone to break their mask and look at who they really are!"

Ulquiorra stared, eyes widened.

"I thought it was overall very interesting."

Ulquiorra came back to reality, "Yes, I suppose so." He muttered, tuning back to his pile of books.

"Oh! There was one more thing." She said, while standing back up. She started walking away when she said over her shoulder and said, "It said Scorpios and Virgos are compatible."

Ulquiorra's head shot up and turned to where Orihime was walking, then she turned the corner. His eyes were wide open and he felt a flush of heat swarm across his face.

Orihime chuckled. The sun was almost completely behind the horizon and she was almost home.

The conversation she had with Nel and Ichigo came to mind. Her eyes began to close at a snail's pace. "I have seen Grimmjow around him lately." When she reached her apartment building, the sun had already set.

"I feel to…uneasy about this." Orihime turned towards the direction of Ulquiorra's apartment building, which was about 10 min away by foot. "I need to ask him about this."

She turned fully and headed towards Ulquiorra's apartment.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this!?" Ulquiorra blurted, from the seat he was tied to. A blazing light was being shoved in his face.

A voice could be heard, "You're Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

"Yes."

Coming from the light, was a man with messy brown hair and black glasses. An uneasy grin appeared on his face. "Grimmjow tells me you're interested in joining the VDs."

At the sound of that name, Ulquiorra jerked his head towards the wall, where he saw Grimmjow leaning against a shelf. Not willing to make eye contact with anyone, as if he was ashamed.

"Untrue" Ulquiorra stated blankly.

The smile disappeared from the man's face. "Well, you don't have a choice in this. If you refuse to join something or someone will be killed."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in horror. A mere hint of fear speckled in his eyes as he stared at this man before him.

"This is your warning. If you refuse to complete any missions give to you, someone will die."

* * *

The sun was gone.

Ulquiorra walked through the streets of abandoned Karukura Town toward his apartment.

One person came to mind when he remembered what that man said, _"…someone will die."_

He noticed how Grimmjow and his gang had been watching him. It was obvious, and who was always with him? Orihime of course

That was who came to mind. The fear pulsed through him and he began to run.

"I….won't…let….you…..d-die."

He promised himself. His heartbeat increased as he ran through the streets.

A gaping hole appeared in the street. It came closer as the moments sped by. As if by instinct he gracefully took a deep step in the ground before pushing off and landing safely on the other side, and continued running.

The energy was drained out of him as he turned the corner into the street that had his apartment building. The sun was gone, but it was still possible to see 15 feet away if you concentrated.

Ulquiorra stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Orihime asleep on the steps of his apartment building. Although after running what seemed like 3 miles, his face softened as he quietly crept over.

Next to her was her school bag.

"You came here straight from school?" he asked in a hushed tone, although she was asleep.

Ulquiorra picked her up bridal style, one hand under the backs of her knees, the other supporting her back. Her head fell into his chest and his heart skipped a beat.

Orihime's hair fell over his arm, her face snuggled into the warmth that was of Ulquiorra, and her breathing was calm. A flush of heat flashed across Ulquiorra's face while staring at her.

A crackle of lighting shook him from his thoughts. Ulquiorra glanced up as drops of rain fell on his face. Quickly he rushed towards his building and walked in with Orihime in his arms.

"This is your warning. If you refuse to complete any missions give to you, someone will die."

Ulquiorra walked up the stairs.

He didn't plan on doing what that man said, but he knew the one person that was probably going to be concluded in this threat. Orihime.

"I'll protect you. You know I will."

He wandered down the halls towards his door. The memory of when they first became best friends sprang to his mind.

"_Always?"_

"_Always."_

He arrived at his door. Ulquiorra reached in his pocket while carrying his best friend, searching for his key.

Once he managed getting the door open, Ulquiorra stumbled into his dark apartment room. It was clean, organized, and some might say 'dull'. But that was the way he liked it.

Still being tired from the run here, he collapsed on the couch, with Orihime in his arms. His head rested on the armrest while Orihime's hand rested in his chest, his strong arms around her.

The desires were still there, but her life was at stake, to much can happen. He sighed and brought her closer to him, "…..always."

_-You will __always__ be with me. And I will __always__ be with you. Promise?-_

* * *

**AN:**

**You know what gets me mad!? When you're reading an ulquihime fan fic and theres more of another pairing going on like ichiruki or ishidaxtatsuki. Sure, we need more going on in the story, but if the summary says its about ulquiorra and orihime, then dammit it better be about them. And that was what I was thinking while writing this chapter. **

**Don't kill me. I know, a whole other month of waiting for me to update this. I'm sorry. Just been busy lately.**

**Also, you know the part about "always" That is inspired by Snape x Lily from Harry Potter. Thank you Razzelove/caroline for telling me that wonderful story. It inspired me so much, I had to add that part.**

**And the zodiac part. Ulquiorra is diffidently a scorpio. Read the scorpio description, its so Ulquiorra. PS, I'm a scorpio too XD **

**Anyways, review PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Colloid Chapter 6**

**I do not own Bleach. If I did, I would have killed off Ichigo and Rukia, and caused Orihime and Ulquiorra to be the main characters, so ulquihime was the main couple. I hate ichiruki!! D Ulquihime ftw!!**

* * *

The smell of ramen filled her senses. Her hands reached up, longing to fill that emptiness that was radiating from her stomach. "Don't forget the sour cream ulquio---" She stopped mid sentence.

Ulquiorra turned back to Orihime who was still asleep on the couch. He knotched an eyebrow when she began raising her hand up and mumbling something incoherent. "Strange woman." He said under his breathe as he mixed the pot of boiling ramen.

He reached into the cabinet and picked a few spices to add to the dish, he was about to go for the salt but then---

"ULQUIORRA!!?!"

He dropped everything onto the floor and jerked towards the direction of the screaming. Orihime was wide awake sitting up straight on the couch staring off into space.

"Where Are You?!" She began to holler.

He sighed, "I'm right here."

Orihime spun around when she heard his voice. Quickly, she bounded up and darted happily towards him while he picked up the things he just recently dropped.

"Ulquiorra, how did I get here?" She asked with a confused expression as he sprinkled some salt into the pot. "You were asleep on the steps of my apartment building." He answered straightly.

The auburn haired girl stared at him for a moment as he continued stirring. Her attention turned to the ramen, a gleaming smile painted across her face. "Hey Ulquiorra, can I help?"

His body stiffened. Memories flashed across his eyes as he recalled past experiences when he allowed Orihime to help him cook. Dreadful experiences. Thank goodness she couldn't see the petrified look on her face due to the fact she was facing his back.

"No."

She pouted. "Why not?"

"Because this is my home and I will not allow you to do such a thing when you are a guest." He lied.

Orihime stared at Ulquiorra as he looked back at her from the side of his eye. "That doesn't make sense because----"

"It's ready." He interrupted.

* * *

While Orihime ate, she suddenly remembered why she was here. Her happy expression quickly turned to a serious one.

Just as Ulquiorra was about to take another bite, he sensed the change in atmosphere and turned to look at Orihime, who was seated next to him at his small dining table. A gloomy expression painted across her face as she stared at her bowl.

Ulquiorra stared at her for a while, his heart wrenching. Finally he was able to speak up. "What is troubling you?"

He was half expecting her to turn surprised, or something. But she didn't, she just continued to stare at her bowl, her thumbs spinning imaginary circles on the side of it. Ulquiorra waited for an answer. Orihime sighed and her hair fell over her shoulders.

"Ulquiorra…" she started. The memory of what Ichigo and Nel told her came to mind. "I have a question for you."

Hesitantly, she turned to look at him, dead in the eye. He did the same, "What is it?" He asked.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Ulquiorra turned towards the door just in time to see a slip of paper slide under. Orihime didn't notice it. "Give me a second,"

He got up and walked towards the door, still dressed in his school uniform from the day before and picked up the paper. It read:

"_Dear Mr Schiffer,_

_This is your first mission. As stated before, if you do not comply with these orders, someone will die. _

_Meet us at the abandoned wear house by the dock by 12 o 'clock midnight. Don't be late."_

Anger rushed through his entire body, he was so angry he just wanted too—

"Ano….Ulquiorra?"

He turned back to face Orihime, who had a look of confusion on her face. "What was that?" she asked. Instantly he shoved the slip into his pockets and replied with "Just trash."

"Who was it at the door?"

"No one"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "But you didn't even check." Ulquiorra sat back down next to her just as she finished her question. He was closer then before, he seemed tense.

"What was it you wanted to ask." He inquired all the while, his fingers rubbing restlessly against each other, as if in an act of distress. Orihime noticed and looked at him worriedly. She'll just have to ask right now.

"What is going on?"

He didn't answer, probably thinking of what she exactly meant.

Orihime continued, "What does Grimmjow want with you?"

He tried with all his might to hide his petrified expression. Shivers ran up his spine and his hair shot out due to his nervous system reacting to everything that has happened. He tried his best to regain his composure and finally looked at her, with his same old bored expression.

"He wants to aggravate me." He answered in a bored tone. "Nothing more to it."

Orihime took in his expression and his answer. The data processed in his mind and a little voice told her _'Ichigo and Nel are overreacting. I can trust Ulquiorra.' _And she did listen to that voice. She sighed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I was worried something was going on. But we're friends so I know if something was, you'd tell me."

Ulquiorra could only look at her, his heart was tearing up…..

"Oh look at the time!" The young teen blurted. "We have to go to school."

_-And then after all we have been through, its like I betrayed you-_

* * *

**AU:**

**DO. NOT. SHOOT. ME!**

**2 fucking months! And this isn't even a chapter! O: its more like a promise that this story isn't over and it SHALL continue! IT SHALL DAMMIT!! DX **

**Lets see. Life is sucking lately. I got a haircut and it is TERRIBLE. My friends betrayed me. My family is going nuts. My tv production teacher is being a jerk. Etc**

**So plz review -.- I really need em.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Colloid Chapter 7**

**I do not own Bleach. If I did, I would have killed off Ichigo and Rukia, and caused Orihime and Ulquiorra to be the main characters, so ulquihime was the main couple. I hate ichiruki!! Ulquihime ftw!!**

* * *

Halibel, Grimmjow, and Szayel were waiting while Stark, Yammy, and Nnoitra goofed off. They were waiting to see if Ulquiorra would come to school today.

In the morning, Grimmjow slipped the note under his door and sped off.

Now they're going to see if this melancholy teenager would runaway from this.

The blue haired member sat on his desk with a serious expression, his chin rested in his palm as he pondered about random things in life.

'I don't like this…..I don't want Ulquiorra to go through everything I did. I don't know the guy but, no one should wish this fate on anyone else.'

He looked to his friends. Szayel, Halibel, Stark, Yammy, and Nnoitra, remembering how they all met, how they all came to be, and how they know who they want to protect.

Themselves and the innocent.

But what they were doing now was only hurting them more while forcing the innocent into this as well.

Grimmjow painfully shut his eyes as a streak of anguish sparked through his chest. His breathe reached a high pitch for a moment. His eyebrows furrowed absentmindedly.

'I hate this…'

The door to the classroom opened and Grimmjow spun his head around, expecting to meet green eyes with a flash of orange….and he did.

But no….the green eyes did not accompany black hair. Luscious aqua hair fell over her shoulders and she was holding hands with a certain orange haired teen.

"Nel…." He mesmerized at her from the back of the class, staring at the heartwarming smile painted across her expression. It was almost as if they were the only two in the room as his pupils dilated. How badly he wanted to be the one to cause her to smile, but he wasn't.

He blinked as he came back from reality by the sound of his name.

"Grimmjow"

Turning to his side, he was met with Halibel, whose arms were neatly folded against her chest. She stared at the couple walking through the door.

The blue haired teen looked up at her, then back to the _couple._

Ichigo and Nel….

He sighed as he stood up, stretching his legs.

"What is he planning?" Halibel asked out of nowhere. Grimmjow looked to her, slightly confused. His hair was in a mess and his shirt was all muffled.

"Who?"

"Aizen."

"I don't know." He replied simply. She made a noise as if agreeing. "You know…." The blonde member started, "Nel did get out….alive might I add."

"Yeah…but she was fucking kidnapped too." His blue hair fell over his eyes.

"Why didn't you save her?"

"Because I….."

He looked back at the green haired girl who was now sitting in her seat.

He sighed. "Because I……." His fists clenched. "What does it even matter?! That dam Kurosaki went to save her."

Halibel nodded. "I know that Grimmjow. What I'm asking is why you didn't save her. Is it because she said she quit the VDs?"

"I uh…."

"Is it because she betrayed all of us?"

"…."

"Because she put herself first when all we have done was put each other first?"

"No but…."

"Why would you even care Grimmjow…..you were mean to her to begin with. Always yelling and making fun of her."

"Wait I…." Grimmjow tried to break in.

"No wonder she left. She felt unneeded to us, like she was nothing."

"But she wasn't!" He shot back. "She was the most important!"

"Then why didn't you save her?"

Halibel was met with silence. She sighed. "Until you can figure out why you didn't, only then can you---"

"Ulquiorra, remember that conversation we had a while back?"

Both Grimmjow and Halibel turned by the sound of the gentle heartwarming voice.

Green and Orange. But this time it was the right pair. Not Ichigo and Nel. It was Ulquiorra and Orihime.

His strong yet slender arm was wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her small body into his frame. The auburn haired girl looked up to him, waiting for him to answer.

Ulquiorra looked down at her and replied. "Which one?"

They passed by Grimmjow without the melancholy teen even passing him a glance all the while, both members of the VDs stared at them.

--

Orihime was not a stupid one. She was observant, intelligent, and caring at the same time. So being the person she was, she totally noticed Grimmjow, and the girl she thought as being Halibel, stare at them.

She hated not knowing what was going on, everything seemed to be stuck in a knot. A knot she couldn't understand, even after she asked Ulquiorra. She trusted her gut, trying to deny what Ichigo and Nel told her. The young girl wanted to help, she really did, but….

"I don't know how….." she muttered under her breath.

Ulquiorra gave her a confused look as they took a seat at their desks. "Hmm?"

Orihime looked up surprised, remembering what they were just talking about and the random words that left her lips. "Oh um! Haha, I don't know how t-to do those problems on the board." She pointed at 'said' problems and giggled.

Ulquiorra stared at her, his orbs of green boring holes into her body. He sighed and looked away. "You're a terrible liar Orihime…."

Her smile dropped. "You looked past it again…" she muttered.

Ulquiorra looked at her through the corner of his eye. "As I usually do." He began to open his notebook. She shyly looked away, "Yeah…you're the only person who can."

He nodded. "This shouldn't surprise you though."

"It doesn't." she replied as the teacher walked through the door.

"I just wish I can look past yours too….."

His eyes widened in terror as the teacher began to speak.

Ulquiorra suddenly entered his own world, where all he could see was Orihime, everyone else in the class disappeared, all the while, a radiant light shone from her body. Sheens of sweat began to form on his face.

Her voice began to fill his head, saying things from his past. Their past.

'You're my only friend.'

'Can we be best friends?'

'_Scorpios and Virgos are compatible.'_

'_Lets finish the movie.'_

'_Aww but you promised.'_

'_It's alright, I'm happy though.'_

'_Thank you Ulquiorra'_

'_You looked past it again'_

'_I just wish I can look past yours too.'_

'_Always?'_

He shut his eyes in pain and turned away. "Dammit." He grumbled under his breath.

--

All the while, from the back of the class….Grimmjow stared intently at Ulquiorra.

He watched as the girl with orange hair mumbled something under her breath. As Ulquiorra stared at her with wide eyes for a long while actually, as if he was thinking of something, and as he turned away.

It was almost like; he understood the way Ulquiorra was feeling. Like a connection was made.

"Until you can figure out why you didn't, only then can you---"

"Can I what….?"

_-Because you open up to me, but I don't do the same for you.'_

--

**AU:**

**I really don't care how short it is =/ **

**Its easier for me to update shorter chapters more frequently then longer chapters. I'll try and make every chapter um….important? LOL**

**I'm not sure how this is going so far. Is the story lagging to you? Is it going at a steady pace? Give me your opinion.**

**I'm not sure about this Ichinel Grimmnel thing. In real life I support ichinel…..looks like grimmnel is seems to be getting more attention though.**

***SIGHS* Poor ulquiorra. So confused as to how to open up to someone. Just causing him more pain in the end. He should just let loose and tell her how he feels. If he doesn't then she'll just….haha no spoilers ;)**

**Review plz 3333**


End file.
